


Beach Blanket Bingo

by Tealeafred75



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealeafred75/pseuds/Tealeafred75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa not deciding what to do that summer decides to go on a biking road trip to the beach with her cousin Jon and his friends....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rolling Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASeasonOfPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/gifts).



Sansa had just finished her third year of college and wanted to go on an adventure that summer. Most of her friends had vacations planned already with their families and her parents were planning on taking a trip, but without their children. Sansa looked at a bunch of brochures, but just couldn't decide where she wanted to go...until she got a call from her cousin Jon.

Jon, his girlfriend Ygritte, and a few other friends were going on a motorcycle excursion. They would leave from their house in Rochester, NY taking the back roads for two days and finally ending up at a beach house rental in Sandbridge at Virginia Beach. They would stay at the beach house for 5 days then head back to New York. Jon asked if Sansa wanted to go with them adding in that Arya and Gendry would also be going. After mulling it over, Sansa agreed.

The weekend before their trip, Ygritte and Arya helped Sansa pack. Because all of their clothes had to fit in the saddle bags on the bikes, she had to pack light. Luckily, the beach house they rented had a washer and dryer. Sansa knew she would have to wear jeans on the bike ride so she only accounted for the one pair, she packed two bikinis, three t shirts, two tank tops, a pair of flip flops, three pairs of shorts, bras, and underwear along with a small toiletry bag. Arya was impressed that her sister who was normally "bougie" was able to pack so light.

The morning of their trip arrived and they were supposed to all meet at Jon's house. Sansa was the first to arrive and she knew that she was supposed to ride with Jon since Ygritte had her own bike, but when Ygritte went to start her bike, the engine kept misfiring and this was a bad sign. Sansa was worried that she wouldn't be able to go with them since she was sort of an add on to their vacation. If Ygrittes bike didn't start, Ygritte would have to ride with Jon. Arya was riding with Gendry, Brienne was riding with Jaime making Sansa the odd man out. Sansa told Jon that she didn't have to go if they couldn't take Ygritte's bike. Jon told her to relax that Sandor was coming and she could ride with him. When he said that, Sansa noticed Ygritte shooting Jon a weird look. Sansa asked who Sandor was since he was the only person she didn't know. Jon just mentioned he was a friend of his. Ygritte then informed Sansa that Sandor could be a little scary at first, but was a nice guy once you got to know him and that she would be safe riding with him. She also mentioned that Sandor was slightly older like Jaime than the rest of them. Sansa didn't seem to be fazed by what Ygritte said until she saw Sandor pull up on his bike.

Sansa was in shock, the man was huge with long black hair tied into a ponytail and he was chewing on a cigar hanging out of his mouth, which grossed her out a little. One side of his face was ruggedly handsome but the other side had scars that ran down the side of his face and into his beard. He was wearing a Daytona Harley shirt, a black leather vest, black jeans, and doc martens. On his forearm was a marine corps tattoo. She recognized it immediately because her dad had one and her mother hated it. When he got up off his bike, she realized just how big he was. She was 5 foot 10, which was fairly tall, but he towered over her and he was muscular all over. Ygritte was right, he was scary looking. Sansa also noticed his bike was huge, but the seat on it looked more comfortable than Jon's so this might not be bad after all she thought.

After everyone was assembled in Jon's driveway and the bikes were packed, they were ready to head out. Before they left, Ygritte banded Sansa's ponytail to keep her hair from tangling in the wind. Sandor did not seem fazed when Jon told him that Sansa had to ride "bitch" with him, but Jaime thought it was hilarious until Sandor shot him a nasty look. Sandor just looked her up and down asking if she had ever ridden on a bike before. She just nodded yes, which was good and saved him from having to explain when to lean, etc. Sandor put on a black open faced helmet and goggles. Sansa had a bright blue helmet she bought the weekend before with silver wings on the side. Sandor chuckled at the helmet, "Ready to go Little Bird?" Sansa looked confused, "Little Bird?" "Yeah, your helmet." 

Sansa got on the bike behind Sandor and heard him yell "hang on tight." She grabbed him around the waist and noticed how hard his muscles were. Luckily Sandor's bike had a sissy bar on the back so she wouldn't worry about sliding back. Then she noticed the way Sandor smelled, it was like a combination of cigar, leather, musk, and motor oil. The combination was actually sexy she thought. Wait, where did that come from then shook the thought from her head.

They road for several hours and Sansa thought it was a beautiful day. Because they were taking back toads through the country, there was no traffic and it was a smooth ride. Sandor was quiet the whole time only speaking when they had to stop at a gas station for a break. At mid day they stopped to eat lunch at a mom and pop sandwich shop where the only place to sit was at picnic tables out front. Sansa thought it was cute. Sansa also noticed that her and Sandor ordered the exact same thing for lunch. She didn't think anything of it, but Jaime and Brienne thought it was cute. Ugh why did they have to come. She got along great with Brienne, but thought that Jaime had always been a pompous smug jackass.

After lunch they road in silence for several more hours until dusk, then stopped at a small remote motel in the middle of Delaware. It looked harmless, but all Sansa could think about were those reports she heard about bedbugs so when she walked into her room, she started pulling up at the sheets inspecting the mattress. Forgetting she left her door open, she heard a deep chuckle and turned around to see Sandor standing in the doorway. "What are you doing Little Bird." "Checking for bedbugs." She then stood up and walked over to where he was. Sandor leaned towards her and in an almost whisper, "Want to know a secret, even 5 star hotels have bed bugs." Sansa just let out an "ew." That night Sansa did not sleep well thinking about bed bugs.

The next morning, she got up and showered. By the time she got out of her room, the others were already in the parking lot. Arya made a snide comment having woken up sleeping beauty, but Sansa just ignored the jab obviously meant for her. A few miles down the road, they stopped at a diner for breakfast. Sandor and Sansa once again ordered the same exact breakfast, a stack of blueberry pancakes with a side of sausage links added on. They didn't notice it until their food came and Jaime made a point of saying something about it. This time, Ygritte shot Jaime a dirty look and Brienne kicked him under the table. 

They rode for hours when they finally made it to the strip part of Virginia Beach. After stopping at one of the gas stations, Jon told her their house was actually in Sandbridge, which was further south from the touristy part of Virginia Beach. It was the northern end of the outer banks so it would look more like the beaches they had been to in North Carolina. They rode through an area called Pungo, which was mainly farmland and stopped for some fresh fruit and veggies at a farm stand. A little while later they were at their destination.

The beach house was of moderate size, but very nice and fairly new. It was a block over from the oceanfront so the beach was in walking distance. In the backyard was also an inground pool and hot tub with an outdoor shower. Inside the house on the ground entry, there was a laundry room, a small den, and a bedroom with a bathroom. The first floor of the house had a large livingroom with an eat in kitchen and a large dining room. The second floor had three large bedrooms each with their own bathrooms. 

After getting all their stuff from the saddle bags and into the house, it was decided that Sandor was staying in the ground floor bedroom and Sansa would sleep on the pull out couch in the den down there. The house was selected and rented before Jon asked Sansa if she wanted to go, so she wasn't factored into the sleeping arrangements. Thankfully, the den couch was a pull out, but it also meant that she had to share a bathroom with Sandor. She hoped he didn't have any gross bathroom habits like her step brother Theon. The thought made her shudder. 

Since Sandor's bike had larger saddle bags, him and Jon headed out on their bikes to the grocery store. Meanwhile, Gendry and Jaime walked up the street to the liquor store with one of the carts the house had for beach equipment. The girls decided since it was mid afternoon, they wanted to go check out the beach. They put on their swimsuits, shorts, and flip flops grabbing some beach towels from the house on their way out. 

A while later the girls came back and decided to go swimming in the pool instead. Sandor and Jon walked out back with beers in hand when they realized the girls were already in the backyard. Sandor was taking a swig off his beer when he looked over and saw Sansa was taking off her shorts and flip flops. Sansa had on a little white and red string bikini with cherries all over. Sandor almost choked then walked back inside mumbling that he needed a shot of whiskey. Gendry and Jaime walked out past him then froze with their mouths dropping open at what they saw until Jon came up behind them and slapped them both in the back of the head, "stop staring." Luckily, Arya and Brienne did not see them otherwise they would have had their asses kicked.


	2. One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor!

Sansa was in the pool swimming and having fun with Ygritte when she swam over to the side where Jon had left a margarita for her. As she reached to grab it, she noticed Sandor walking out in just his swim trunks and she almost dropped her drink in the pool. She knew he was muscular from riding with him, but seeing him without a shirt on was a whole different story. She had only seen men as muscular as him in magazines, but not in the flesh. Jamie, Jon, and Gendry were fit, but not like this.

Sandor looked over and saw Sansa staring at him gaping. He returned her stare and chugged his beer laughing. He then walked over to the pool diving board and dove into the pool. Once underwater, he swam all the way over to where Sansa was and came up behind her. She let out a squeak when he grabbed her ankle almost immediately letting go then came up out of the water laughing. Sansa splashed at him as he swam away from her.

Brienne and Arya witnessed the whole thing with Sandor and Sansa, but just gave each other an odd look without saying a word. They were both on their second margaritas and were too buzzed to care.

Hours later, Arya was shit faced drunk and in the pool on Gendry's shoulders trying to see who would wrestle her. Ygritte and Jon had already tried and lost. Next it was Jamie and Brienne. Gendry was playing dirty and tripped Jamie causing him to fall backwards with Brirnne splashing behind in the water. Next, Arya had her sights on her sister who was sitting on a chaise by the pool sipping her drink. "Hey, tight ass get over here and wrestle me. Grab Hercules over there." Arya was laughing when she yelled still perched on Gendry's shoulders.

Sansa was getting drunk and the drinks Jamie made were strong, a little too strong almost. Then she heard her pain in the ass sister yelling at her to come in the pool and wrestle her. Normally she would have ignored her, but she was tequila drunk and the claws came out.

Sansa got up and grabbed Sandor by the arm telling him it was game on. He got down into the pool and she climbed on his shoulders with her crotch right up against the back of his neck. He grabbed her legs to stabilize her then they made their way towards Arya and Gendry.

Almost right away, Sandor could tell that Gendry was trying to trip him when he felt Gendry's foot hit his ankle. That was not going to happen, as trying to take down Sandor was like trying to take down a brick all. Up top, Arya and Sansa had their hands clasped trying to push the other one off. They split apart for a moment when Sansa leaned down and told Sandor to crouch further into the water so that she was actually eye level with Gendry. As Sandor got closer to Arya and Gendry again, Sansa leaned back then head butted Gendry causing him to flail backwards and dropping Arya off his shoulders into the water in the process.

Sansa climbed off Sandor's shoulders and they gave each other a high five while a pissed off Arya climbed out of the pool. Gendry just shrugged, he knew they had played dirty earlier and turn about was fair play. But then, things went downhill even further.

Jamie walked out of the house with a tray of shot glasses, a big bottle of tequila, limes, and salt. They all started doing shots and Sansa started really getting drunk until she could barely remember what was going on. She kept grinning at Sandor who raised an eyebrow at her. "Shanda, yur da besht and we kidded Ar-yas boooooootay." Sansa apparently couldn't talk without slurring either.

The next morning Sansa woke up on the pull out couch, her head was pounding and she felt like shit. She pulled the covers off and realized that she was completely naked. What the hell happened the night before she wondered and let out a gasp. She grabbed a T-shirt off a nearby chair and put it on soon realizing that it was Sandor's Daytona Harley shirt and it smelled like him. It was also huge on her going down to her knees.

Hearing loud snoring in the other room, she tiptoed in so she could use the bathroom. She quietly closed the door behind her so she could do her business. Not wanting to wake Sandor, she quietly opened the door to walk out of the bathroom then looked over to where he was fast asleep face down on top of the covers and he was buck naked. She almost giggled when she heard a throaty voice. "Take a picture, it will last longer Little Bird," Sandor groaned out.

Sandor grabbed the blanket and pulled it over him then rolled over so he could see her. "Sandor, did we um, you know?" was all Sansa could stutter out. "Um no, although it wasn't for lack of trying on your part. You were drunk as a skunk and when we got you down here to try to put you to bed, you started taking off your bathing suit and telling Brienne that you were going to fuck me raw. Although, you were slurring so badly it kept sounding like you were going to "fudge" me," Sandor chuckled as he told her. Sansa was mortified and it was plain to see across her face causing him to laugh even louder.

Two hours later, everyone was at the beach nursing hangovers. Luckily, only Sandor and Brienne were in the room the night before when Sansa was behaving questionably and thankfully, Brienne had not told Jamie. Otherwise, Sansa would never hear the end of it.

Everyone was in the water except for Sansa and Ygritte who both burned easily and needed to reapply sunscreen. While Ygritte was rubbing sunscreen on Sansa's back and shoulders, she glanced over towards the water and noticed Jamie and Sandor staring at them. Ygritte just smirked at the men.

Jamie was in the water when he looked over at the shore and saw Ygritte sitting behind Sansa rubbing her shoulders and back. "What the fuck," was all Jamie managed to say. Sandor heard him and saw the two red heads together. Thoughts, very bad thoughts immediately flooded his mind. Then he was broken from his train of thought when he heard Brienne mutter nearby, "pervs."

The rest of the day was uneventful. After going to the beach for a few hours, everyone went back to the house to shower and change. Due to the previous night's activities, everyone wanted to take naps. Sandor showered and changed first then headed back upstairs to the living room. When Sansa saw him come upstairs, she went down to shower, change, and nap. After two hours, she woke up to a very quiet house. She decided to go upstairs and watch TV, but then noticed Sandor on the living room couch asleep. Sansa's stomach was growling so she went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Sansa had just finished making herself a turkey and brie sandwich on multigrain bread. She was about to put everything back in the fridge when someone grabbed her arm. "Hey Little Bird, can you make me one of those?" Sandor questioned as he was yawning clearly still groggy from his nap.

"Sure, do you want it just like...." But before Sansa could finish the question, Sandor grabbed her by the waist leaning down crushing his lips against hers. With the sound of someone coming downstairs, they immediately broke away from each other.


	3. Flip, Sip or Strip

Sansa just stared at Sandor as Brienne walked into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's going on?" Brienne asked not realizing what had just happened.

"Just making sandwiches, do you want one? I was about to make one for Sandor." Sansa spoke casually, but kept glancing at Sandor who was staring at her as if he was trying to bore a hole into her.

"Sansa that would be great. Thank you!" Brienne was hungry and the sandwich she saw on the counter made her mouth water.

After the sandwiches were made, they all sat in the dining room to eat. It was very quiet and as soon as Sandor was done, he got up without saying a word and went back downstairs to the ground floor. Sansa cleared the plates after Brienne went upstairs back to her and Jaime's room. Sansa quickly went downstairs to see Sandor.

Sansa went into the small den and went over to the door where Sandor's room was and tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. She quietly knocked, but did not receive a response. "Sandor, let me in," she said as she knocked a second time. She finally heard the lock click on the door. She hesitated for a moment then she turned the handle  
and proceeded to walk in. 

The room was dark and Sandor was sitting on a chair in the corner staring at her. "Sandor, are you okay? I um wasn't sure if something was wrong since Brienne kind of caught us off guard." Sansa waited for him to respond but he didn't then she heard him let out a heavy sigh and he started rapping his fingers on the handle of the chair.

Well this is just silly she thought, why is he just sitting there? Sansa walked over and decided "fuck it" then plopped herself on his lap and proceeded to start kissing him again. 

Sandor wasn't sure what had come over him when he grabbed Sansa in the kitchen and started kissing her, but she didn't exactly complain either. It wasn't until they heard Brienne come downstairs that they broke apart. Eating lunch he started to worry that maybe he had been to forward with Sansa so when he was finished he took his plate to the sink in the kitchen and headed downstairs to his room. He needed to think about what happened and figured he would talk to Sansa when there weren't busy bodies around. 

He went into the room he was staying in and closed then locked the door. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to lock the door. Until he heard a knock a little while later. The he heard her. He debated internally how to apologize to her for what happened. Girls like her were never interested in rough guys like him.

When she knocked a second time, he got up off the bed and flipped the lock. A moment passed then she walked in and Sansa asked him if HE was okay. Why was she asking if he was okay when he was the one who pounced on her in the kitchen? Yeah she had said some interesting things the night before, but she was also very drunk when she said it. Alcohol always has a strange effect on people.

Before Sandor had a chance to respond to her, she was in his lap kissing him again. Okay so maybe he didn't need to apologize to her for earlier. 

They sat like that for a few minutes exploring each other's mouths. Then he picked her up and carried her over to his bed and they laid down next to each other continuing to kiss and snuggle with each other. He wasn't going to force her into anything. She would be in the driver seat. After a few minutes they broke apart slightly and she snuggled into his arms. Then he noticed she was snoring lightly.

A few hours later, she woke up in Sandor's arms feeling relaxed and refreshed. She propped herself to look at him. He turned his head and opened one eye to look at her with an eyebrow raised. She giggled at him while sitting up to get out of bed. "Sorry Sandor, I have to pee." He just laughed at her and smacked her on the ass as she was climbing out of bed. Only, she got tangled in the sheets and ended up on the floor. He heard a squeak then an "I'm alright. Shit I really have to pee." Sandor just started laughing even more as he watched her jump up and run to the bathroom. 

A few minutes later they headed upstairs and it was early evening. Dinner that night with everyone consisted of cooking out ribs, hamburgers, and other assorted sides. Jon and Ygritte decided to go out alone so they weren't included with the others for dinner.

After dinner they couldn't decide what they wanted to do since it had just started raining outside. A summer storm was rolling through so the pool suddenly was not an option. Then Jaime suggested they play "flip, sip or strip" and he pulled out various drinks. 

Only Jaime, Gendry, and Arya knew what the rules of the game were and had to explain it to the others: flip a coin and call it. If you are right, pass the coin. If you are wrong, sip or strip. Sansa thought it sounded fun, but more than likely would be sipping and not stripping. She had originally thought they were going into the pool after dinner so she had a bathing suit on under her tank top and shorts so she could strip a little if she needed to for leverage.

Several rounds went by and Sansa was wrong only half the time, so far so good. Arya and Brienne weren't faring too well and since neither would strip, they were soon getting tipsy as the game played on. 

Gendry, Sandor, and Jaime opted for stripping the first few rounds and were all sitting in their boxers to which Arya was bitching how it wasn't fair that men could strip down more than women. When Jaime mentioned to Arya that she was welcome to strip down, Brienne punched him in the arm. Jaime then grabbed Brienne and dragged her upstairs laughing all the way. 

Arya was soon getting wasted and almost passed out at the table. When Gendry realized just hot drunk his petite girlfriend was getting, he hoisted her up over his shoulder and took her upstairs. Jon and Ygritte were still out for the evening leaving just Sansa and Sandor. They figured that with the storm passing through they wouldn't be back any time soon probably stranded wherever they went. 

Sansa and Sandor decided to keep playing but Sansa suggested they go to the downstairs den, she was about to make the game more interesting. She used the excuse that if she got too drunk Sandor wouldn't have to carry her downstairs, but he didn't buy what she was trying to sell and played along. 

They got downstairs to the couch placing the quarters and booze on the table. The next round Sansa soon lost her tank top. Since Sandor was only in his boxers, he opted for drinking each round he lost, Sansa opted to strip the next round she lost leaving her in just a bikini. The few rounds after that, she opted to drink. She needed a little buzz to finish her plan.

Sandor flipped and called correctly then Sansa flipped and lost. She grinned at him then started to reach behind her back to undo her bikini top when Sandor grabbed her arm. "We can stop the game now Sansa." Sansa just smiled at him and shook her head then took off her bikini top and threw it on his head giggling at the way he looked with her top on his head.

"Oh you think that is funny now, do you?" Sandor flipped her on her back and hovered over her. She was still giggling when he leaned down and licked the side of her neck, the edge of her ear, and down her cheek back to her neck. Sansa then moved her leg so her knee was at his groin and rubbed him there. Oh, it was definitely game on. 

"Sandor, we did not finish the game. Someone has to be the winner." Sansa was still giggling as Sandor pulled her up. She was expecting for them to finish playing their little game. Instead he grabbed her by the waist with his right arm hoisting her up and carried her into his room.


	4. Busted!

Sandor threw Sansa down on the bed and she could not stop giggling. "Hold on Little Bird, I need to take a piss." Sandor headed into the bathroom closing the door slightly. After he peed, he walked back out and found Sansa fast asleep. Fuck, how much did she have to drink he wondered. He climbed into bed next to her and pulled the covers up over them.

It took a while for Sandor to fall asleep. Other than what happened after lunch, the only time Sansa seemed fully into him was when she was drunk. Granted, she did initiate the kiss after lunch and was sober when that happened. He wasn't going to let it bother him and placed his arms around her then soon fell asleep.

Around 4am, Sandor woke up and he was hard. He groaned and decided maybe he needed to go in the other room and take care of his situation. He was about to climb out of bed when a hand grabbed his arm. "Where do you think you are going mister?" Sansa was grinning at him and what he didn't realize is that with her other hand, she had untied her bikini bottom.

Sandor leaned back into bed and Sansa proceeded to start kissing him pulling him so that they were both on their sides facing each other. They stayed that way for a while kissing while Sansa let out little giggles as he nipped at her lips and neck. 

After a while, Sansa wanted more and she pushed Sandor onto his back so she could straddle him. Because his hands stayed above her waist, it wasn't until she straddled him that he realized she was completely naked.

Sansa was completely sober and was feeling naughty. She started nipping his lips as she kissed him and decided to play around with him a bit. "My what a big boy you are, are you a big bad wolf? My what big teeth you have." Sansa giggled as she spoke rubbing her hands on his biceps, shoulders, and down across his chest admiring the tattooes on his arms and abdomen.

Sandor decided to play back with her little game. "The better to bite you with." He then leaned up and gently nipped her neck with his teeth.

Sansa kept giggling as he kept nipping at her with his teeth. "My what a big tongue you have." "The better to lick you with," Sandor responded as he started licking from her neck down to her breasts.

Feeling very horny, which just fueled her even more, she reached down between them and yanked down his boxer briefs. She thought to herself, holy shit he is fucking huge and her eyes went wide. "My what a big cock you have." Before Sandor could respond, Sansa reached down and started rubbing his cock against her clit. "Sansa, are you...." "Yes, I want to Sandor," Sansa spoke and was gasping, then thrusted his cock in and started rolling her hips to ride him.

She rode him long and hard that morning until they were both sated gasping from their heightened pleasure. While they were laying together afterwards with Sandor holding Sansa in his arms kissing the top of her head, it dawned on him that did not use a condom. "Fuck," he swore lightly, but loud enough for her to hear.

"Sandor, what's wrong?" "We didn't use protection," he said in exasperation. How could he be so stupid. "Sandor, I am on the pill." Once she spoke, he relaxed and pulled her closer to him. Both of them were exhausted and fell into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~

"Hey bitches, are we gearing up for the beach today?" Arya said to Brienne and Ygritte as she walked into the kitchen. The guys were preparing to go fishing and Arya was trying to decide if she wanted to lay on the beach or by the pool that day. "Ugh Arya, quit calling us bitches, it's so degrading." Brienne hated it when Arya was being...well Arya. 

Jaime noticing Sandor was not up yet decided to go downstairs since they wanted to leave soon to get to the fishing pier. Brienne did not realize until it was too late where Jaime had gone not knowing what he would discover. She wasn't sure what was going on, but remembered Sansa being very drunk and very amorous with Sansa a few nights earlier.

Jaime came flying back up the stairs laughing loudly. "Jaime, what is so funny," Arya questioned when she noticed how red in the face he was from laughing. Jaime was laughing so hard to the point that all anyone could hear him say was "your sister.." But he could not finish what he was about to say. Brienne just let out an "uh oh." When she then noticed Arya storming down the stairs. 

Arya walked into the downstairs den and Sansa was nowhere to be found. The pull out couch wasn't even pulled out. She then walked into the room Sandor was staying in and there was a sound asleep Sandor snoring loudly with a very naked Sansa curled up against him. "HOLY SHIT," Arya screamed.

Sansa woke up with a jolt to the sound of her sister screaming. She immediately sat up, saw Arya, then threw a pillow at her yelling "get out." Arya bolted out of the room laughing as she ran back upstairs. 

"You saw it too, I take it." Jaime was still laughing and Arya just nodded trying to catch her breath. "I got a pillow thrown at me. That was some funny shit. Who knew Sansa was like that," Arya fist bumped Jaime as she spoke. Brienne groaned then walked into the other room. 

"What is so funny you two?" Jon walked into the room confused as to what just happened. "Sansa is fucking Sandorrrrrr," Arya started singing as if she was five. Jon just gaped at what he heard.

It was decided that they would leave Sansa and Sandor alone. Jaime, Jon, and Gendry headed to the nearest pier that had a tackle shop so they could buy supplies and go fishing. Brienne, Ygritte, and Arya headed to the beach for the day. Arya was still laughing that her uptight sister was in bed naked with that beast. 

~~~~~~

Sansa was mortified, she wasn't upset that she was seen with Sandor, just that she was seen in a compromising position naked by her sister, not realizing that Jaime also saw them. After she kicked Arya out, she laid back down and Sandor sensing her unease wrapped his arms around her. "Are you upset that she saw us?" "No, but I was naked!" Sandor just chuckled at how red she was turning. 

After spending several more hours in bed, Sansa's stomach started grumbling loudly. They got up out of bed, showered (together), then got dressed. They decided to go out to grab something to eat. Before leaving, Sansa left a note on the dining table letting the others know that they went out and not to wait for them for dinner.

They headed out on Sandor's bike to one of the local seafood restaurants that had a great rating according to Sansa's Yelp app on her phone. The restaurant was packed and had a long wait time for the dining room. Sansa and Sandor opted to sit at the bar instead. Sansa sat down and got settled smiling at Sandor. "Gotta use the head, be right back Little Bird."

Sansa sat there by herself for a moment when a creepy man came walking up. "Is this seat taken? My name is Petyr." The creepy guy said with a smirk. Sansa noticed he was wearing a 70s button down peach colored shirt with a large collar. He was also wearing a gold medallion around his neck and he had an awful combover. 

Before Sansa had a chance to respond, Sandor came walking up behind the man. "That seat is taken by me." Creepy Petyr turned around and saw the massive man standing behind him. "Who is she, your girlfriend?" Petyr snarled at Sandor. Sandor just raised an eyebrow as Sansa responded. "Yes, I am his girlfriend creepy Pete so if you don't mind, move it." Petyr walked off grumbling making his way to the other side of the bar hoping to find another woman to prey on.

"Sandor, I hope you don't mind that I said that? I umm..umm....." Sansa started stuttering as she was trying to think of what else to say. "I don't mind one bit," Sandor spoke smiling at her as he then leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips. Sansa just smiled back at him with butterflies in her stomach.

After ordering a cocktail for herself and a beer for Sandor, they spent an hour just talking about little stuff. Sansa found out all sorts of things about Sandor like what he liked to eat, disliked, and little tidbits she would store away for later. She wondered as he was talking if their beach fling would lead to something more once they got home. She hoped it would, but didn't want to push her luck.

They both ended up ordering steamed seafood platters for dinner and Sandor was amazed that Sansa could eat almost as much as him. How did he not notice that before? Although he did notice over the past several days that they seemed to like the same foods. Sandor also wondered if this was just a quick fling for her and what would happen in a few days when they went home. He decided to not worry about it and just enjoy the moment.


End file.
